


Customer Support.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape doesn't particularly excel at customer support. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Support.

**Title** : **Customer Support.  
**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for [**snape100's**](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/)Challenge 535: Snape and the Quick-Quotes Quill.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape doesn't particularly excel at customer support. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at ****_[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=350&key=PEKELEKEc3ba453052a149d0ff264fa06535b7d9)_

  
**_Customer Support._**   
  


“To the aptly-named Mrs. Dumbskull:  I specialize in brewing rare and difficult elixirs.  I can't fathom why you believe the Pepper-Up potion to be either of those things, but let me assure you that  I.  Don't.  Supply.  OWL-Level.  Brews.

"I'm redirecting your order to Slugs&Jiggers, since they delight in fleecing anyone lazy enough to dismiss the valuable skills I personally taught at Hogwarts.  Blah-di-blah, Severus Snape.”

“You'll lose all your customers, if you treat them like that.”  Harry commented, watching Severus sign the rude letter he'd dictated.

Severus smirked, looking playful and unconcerned:  
“That's why I use a Quick-Quotes-Quill, Harry.”

 


End file.
